


Should Have Been Familiar

by heyitslee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 4, M/M, again i wimped out of writing smut, flashvibe, flashvibeweek2016, maybe some day, sorry its late, these cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitslee/pseuds/heyitslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry goes to a bar on his first night of college and is too drunk to notice they guy that picks him up takes him to his own place. With sickening fluff at the end and a suspicious lack of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Been Familiar

"Call us if you need us, Barry, all right?" Iris repeated for the billionth time. Barry rolled his eyes playfully.  
"I'll be fine, Iris. Go on, you'll miss your train." She nodded, brought him in for another rib-crushing hug, and climbed into the taxi, waving frantically as it drove away.  
Barry waved back until the taxi turned the corner, then he went back inside and flopped down on the sofa, taking a deep breath.  
Hours later, his room was perfectly neat, and the rest of the apartment too, with the exception of his roommates' room - he still hadn't gone in there. It would be an invasion of privacy, he though, and he didn't want to start off with a bad impression.  
What to do on his first night at college? A quick Google search told of a gay bar a couple of blocks away. He'd experimented a bit back in Central City, but never brought anyone home, for fear of the interrogation his partner would get form both Joe and Iris.  
"Why not?" he asked the room. "Why the hell not?"  
No one answered, and Barry took that as an affirmative.

\---

It was hot and dark and his head vaguely ached. He loved it. He'd already had a few appreciative glances as the danced to the fast music.  
The need to breathe slowly grew until Barry caved in and pushed his way though crowd to reach the bar at the side, taking the first seat he saw. His neighbour was a young man with dark brown skin and shoulder-length black hair. He was staring at the back of the bar with a distant look and Barry took the distraction as a chance to rake his eyes up and down the stranger. He was decidedly very attractive, with a bit of adorable chub on him. Barry must have been staring too long, as the stranger turned his head abruptly and met Barry's gaze with such an intensity that Barry felt a blush rising instantly.  
The stranger smirked and moved closer.  
"Well, hello there," he said in a voice that sent a shiver down Barry's spine, "I have my library card, right here, so would you you let me check you out?" he continued, taking out this wallet and flashing the blue card.  
Barry snickered at the cheesy pickup line, but with a sudden rush of confidence swiped the card from the man's hand and put it in his back pocket. He leaned into the man's ear and whispered in the sexiest voice be could muster;  
"You'll have to get it back from me first." Barry leaned back and gulped at the predatory look the man was now giving him.  
He grabbed Barry's hand and he let himself be dragged through the crowd outside, where he was pushed against the wall and warm soft lips were on his. He kissed earnestly, placing his hands on the man's hips and drawing him closer.  
"Wait," Barry breathed out. The man leaned back, brows furrowing.  
"What's your name?" The man's frown relaxed at that, back into the easy smile.  
"Cisco." That really should have rung a bell, or rather several alarms, but Barry was way too drunk to be thinking about anything but this Cisco.  
"Barry." Cisco stepped back, and Barry instantly missed the warmth. Cisco took his hand and grinned at him.  
"Well, then, Barry, my place or yours?" Barry returned the smile.  
"Yours." Cisco nodded and started pulling him down the street.  
"My dorm is only a couple of blocks away. Can you make it without jumping my bones?" That should have been Barry's second warning, but instead he leaned in again and whispered; "I don't know. I think we'd better hurry up."  
They continued walking, sharing glances and keeping tight hold of the other's hand and grinning like idiots, until they rounded a corner and Cisco announced: "Here we are!"  
For some reason the familiarity of the dorm building didn't strike Barry as anything but a coincidence. He didn't take any notice of the fact that he was waiting in the lift for the exact amount of time he was that very morning – though could he be blamed when Cisco was kissing him the whole time – or the door number's striking resemblance to his own - but he was too focused on how Cisco was pressing him into the door as he unlocked it - or the way the living room was exactly how he'd put it - but Cisco was pulling him towards the bedroom at such a speed that all he saw was a blur. No, the only thing he saw fit to concern himself with other than the gorgeous man in front of him was a sudden panic about some kind of argument in the morning with Cisco's roommate, who surely wouldn't be happy that their roommate had brought someone home on the first night. He stopped still, feeling the tug on his hand from Cisco as he stopped as well, looking at him curiously.  
"Where's your roommate?" Cisco sighed, and leaned in.  
"I'll go check, and you wait on my bed, okay?" Barry nodded fervently and sat down as Cisco left the room. He pulled out his own phone, thinking he might as well text his own roommate to let them know he wouldn't be there that night. This should have been when all the pieces came together, but the universe has something against him because his phone was freaking dead, of all things. He'd leave it till the morning.  
Cisco came back into the room then, smirking again.  
"Roommate's out and I've told them I've got someone round. So, we," his tone got lower as he moved closer and closer until their faces were inches away, "won't be interrupted."  
Barry grinned as they fell back onto the bed, all thoughts forgotten except for Cisco.

\---

Barry woke up blinking wearily, and turned over to come face to face with a soundly sleeping Cisco. He looked simply cute now, a stark contrast to last night.  
Barry smiled at the way Cisco had thrown an arm over him in his sleep, and how his grip tightened as Cisco moved closer and murmured something unintelligible.  
Maybe he wouldn't leave straight away.  
Cisco stirred and woke up, smiling back up at him.  
"Morning, pretty." Barry's smile turned into a full-fledged grin at that, leaning in to kiss Cisco again.  
"I should be going, but...can I stay for breakfast?" Barry asked slowly. This definitely was in the Don't side of the one-night-stand book, but screw it, he thought. He didn't want this to be it for him and Cisco. Apart from the amazing sex, the guy seemed funny, and nerdy, and smart. In short, exactly Barry's type.  
"Sure. Just stay here for five more minutes first." Barry was about to agree, but the loud rumbling of his stomach interrupted him. They both laughed loudly, then held their heads in pain as the hangover set in.  
"I think I'll just get something now, then." Barry slid out of the bed and searched for his boxers in the floor, slipping them on and walking out to the kitchen.  
This time, the familiarity of the room struck him instantly. A wave of panic followed and he went to the cupboard, pulling it open so hard the door banged into the one next to it. He gasped when he recognised the mugs he put there.  
Barry ran to the door, ignoring the pounding of his head. No way, he mentally chanted. No way in hell.  
He threw open the door to check the number and there it was - 17.  
Barry had slept with his roommate. His roommate who only intended for him to be a one night stand, his roommate who he would now have to see every day, his roommate who -  
"Barry?" Cisco's voice pierced his thoughts as he walked into the living room in boxers and a t-shirt, rubbing his eyes blearily.  
"Cisco...your last name wouldn't happen to be Ramon, would it?" Cisco's look of confusion turned into shock as he nodded.  
"You're Bartholomew Allen. Oh my god!" Cisco's hands flew to his mouth.  
"Wait, why didn't you get my text?"  
"Phone died." Cisco sighed. There was a minute of silence only broken as Barry closed the door slowly.  
"Do you want to get a new roommate?" Cisco asked softly. Barry looked up in surprise and met Cisco's eyes. He walked over and lifted a hand to up his cheek.  
"No, I don't." And with that he closed the gap between them for a chaste but deep kiss. Barry slid his hand into Cisco's hair - which he had discovered with delight was really, really soft - as Cisco wound his arms around Barry's neck. They kissed slowly, reveling in the moment rather than the rush to be closer that they felt the night before.  
Barry's stomach then rumbled again and they broke apart, laughing and touching foreheads.  
Barry turned away and started getting things out for cereal, and Cisco walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Barry's bare waist.  
"Have you got anything planned for today?" he asked, his breath hot against Barry's back.  
"Nope. You?" Barry replied, shaking his head.  
"Mmhm." Barry sucked in a breath as Cisco started trailing his hands over Barry's chest.  
"What do you way after breakfast we go check out your room?" Cisco said, his voice still rough and definitely turning Barry on.  
He turned around in Cisco's arms and laid his arms on Cisco's shoulder. Only now was he beginning to see the obvious height difference between them.  
He smiled and pressed a short kiss to Cisco's smile.  
"I think I'm going to like college."


End file.
